


Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Ice Cream, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey has a craving that leads him out into the night.Ian's restlessness takes him out for a walk.Common sweet-tooths lead to something more.





	

It was late and Mickey had the worst craving. He was staring into his freezer at the spot where what he wanted was supposed to be, but wasn’t.

“Fucking, Mandy,” he grumbled, slamming the door shut. He walked back to the couch and fell onto it in defeat. Maybe he could just forget about and watch tv til he fell asleep like usual. And he tried, he really did, but what was late night television without fucking ice cream?

He grabbed his keys from the table, his coat from the kitchen chair where he’d left it, and left the house.

///////

Ian was on a mission. There was no way movie night could continue with its lack of sugary calories he would regret in the morning. Plus, his fridge was a little empty. And if he was honest, he felt a bit antsy. He knew dessert would make it worse, but the walk would give him something to do with the extra energy.

So, there he was on his way to the twenty-four hour mart down the street, scarf around his neck and hands in his pockets.

///////

Mickey was stopped in front of the freezer section, looking in at the limited options. A rap song from the early millennium played over the shitty speakers. The guy at the counter didn’t pay him as much attention as the magazine in front of him. He only looked up when the bell over the door chimed in a new customer.

Mickey watched a tall man in a leather jacket layered over a hoodie share a nod with the man, before heading to the isles. He turned back to the freezer, doing a silent eeni-meeni to himself. He didn’t realize the presence behind him until he was reaching for his decision.

Ian’s hand touched the other man’s as they both reached for the same pint of ice cream. He looked over at the shorter man with dark hair and smiled a bit. Blue eyes stared daggers into him before the hand under his was snatched away.

“Uh, sorry. You first,” Ian said, moving his hand away and to the back of his neck. The guy eyed him another few seconds like he might try and touch him again, which he thought was silly until he really took him in. He almost had to keep his hand back when he finally grabbed the pint. Ian followed suit.

“Chocolate chip cookie dough, huh?” he laughed a little.

Mickey just stood there, hand still on the freezer door he just shut. Why was this guy talking to him? It was almost one in the morning, that was weird for anyone who wasn’t a druggie. His eyes darted around his face, noticing the bloodshot eyes and slightly disheveled red hair. If it wasn’t for his goofy grin, Mickey might think he was on something, although he didn’t rule it out.

“It’s, um, my favorite, too…is all,” the guy continued somewhat nervously.

Mickey nodded, “I can tell. Excuse me,” he said, as he moved past the awkward guy and headed to pay. He picked up two snickers bars and set them next to his ice cream. He pulled out a crumpled twenty and raised his eyebrow at the slow-moving cashier, determined to leave before Mr. Friendly caught up to him.

“I’ve always had a sweet tooth,” Ian said when he got to the counter quicker than he needed to. He was pretty sure he forgot some stuff, but he didn’t want to lose this oddly intriguing guy. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t want to chalk it up to how weird he’d been feeling lately. He wanted to know what else he liked, what he was going to do once he got home, if he too had been restless and needed a distraction. “I prefer kit-kats, though.”

“Good for you, man,” Mickey said over his shoulder, not wanting to engage the man further. He shoved his change in his pocket, took his bag and quickly left. He would have to remember not to visit here later than twelve again. The freaks surely did come out at night.

He didn’t get far, though, as he searched his pockets for a cigarette and found none. “Shit,” he had meant to buy a new pack, but he forgot in his hurry to get out of there. He turned to go back, thinking he could chance running into another crazy, but stopped when he noticed the man from before walking towards him. He thought about hiding but there was nowhere, and he’d spotted him.

“Look, I’m sure you’re really nice and all, but–”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Ian said, stopping in front of him. The other man stepped back a little, hands looking like they wanted to go up for protection. He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help feeling maybe the dude was right to keep his distance.

“What do you want?” Mickey asked.

Ian sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. His bags swung back and forth with the movement. He shrugged, “Was just making conversation,” he answered, leaving off the why.

“But why are you following me?” Mickey looked around quickly, assessing his escape options and cursing himself for not bringing a weapon.

Ian laughed, “I live this way, relax.” The other man gave him a skeptical look, and he raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “What, do you want to see my license?” he couldn’t help but chuckle again.

Mickey let out a heavy breath, shaking his head, “Nah, man, I just want to go home and eat my ice cream.”

“Same here.”

They looked at each other for a minute.

Mickey scratched at the back of his neck and bit his lip a bit. “What’s going on here?”

Ian shrugged again, “I don’t know. Kismet?”

Mickey’s eyebrows came together, “Kis-what?”

Ian grinned, scuffing his shoes over a crack in the sidewalk. “Don’t you think it’s interesting we both went out for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream tonight?”

“No,” Mickey deadpanned.

Ian snorted, “C'mon, two souls cross paths on the same journey? You don’t think it’s a little cool?”

Mickey shook his head, although he was thinking about it. He could really go for a smoke right then. Who talked like this? Who believed in stuff like whatever the hell he said?

“So, it would be weird if we hung out some time?” Ian asked, not quite meeting the guy’s eyes.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, his lips pulling in. “I’m not–”

“Gay?” Ian’s voice wavered like he was uneasy.

Mickey looked at him, eyes meeting green ones and spotting freckles. His shoulders seemed broad and arms muscled in his jacket. His jeans fit nicely. Mickey kinda wished he didn’t come out looking like shit. “Interested,” he lied poorly.

Ian smirked after a moment. “Then as friends?”

Mickey licked his lips, swallowing a lump in his throat. He looked around like anyone else would suddenly appear. He nodded, shrugged, nodded again, cleared his throat, “Sure. Yeah.”

Ian smiled fully then. “Cool. I’m Ian, by the way.”

“Mickey,” Mickey took his hand briefly, their bags knocking together.

Ian nodded. “Our ice cream is melting.”

“What?” Mickey had been trying to ignore the flip-flop in his stomach.

Ian chuckled, “C'mon. Since we live the same way and all.” He started walking and was glad when Mickey followed, walking beside him. “You smoke?”

Mickey could feel a different craving taking hold of him.


End file.
